skyrimbrasilfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Casamento
Após a obter o Amulet of Mara, o Dragonborn tem a opção de se envolver em casamento com um NPC. Embora não haja qualquer discriminação com base na raça, não há elegíveis Khajiit, Bosmer, Redguard do sexo masculino, ou Altmer masculino. Aqueles que podem ser casados geralmente requerem que uma tarefa específica seja concluída antes. Se o parceiro for um comerciante ou não, após o casamento, eles são capazes de compra e venda de mercadorias em geral, permitindo também que o Dragonborn colete uma porção diária de suas / seus lucros a partir de seu "trabalho". A cada 24 horas, o Dragonborn pode pedir a sua esposa como o negócio está se saindo para receber uma quantia de 100 de gold. Se a quantidade não for recolhida, o gold acumula. Casando 'Obtendo o Amulet of Mara' *Um amuleto de Mara pode ser comprado a partir de um sacerdote chamado Maramal para 200 Gold. Ele pode ser encontrado em the Bee e Barb ou o Templo de Mara em Riften. *Pode ser encontrado rendomicamente ao dar loot *Pode ser encontrado em uma barraca em uma praia ao norte de Dawnstar diretamente atrás do Dawnstar Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary *Ganho após terminar a quest The Book of Love. 'Propósito' Maramal deve ser questionado sobre o casamento em Skyrim antes que qualquer diálogo relacionado com o Amulet of Mara apareça. O novo diálogo é desbloqueado com certos personagens se o Dragonborn é estiver usando o amuleto e atendeu ao requisito relativo ao indivíduo, geralmente uma quest. O Dragonborn pode, então, expressar seu desejo de casar com a pessoa. Uma vez feito isto, eles podem falar com Maramal no Templo de Mara sobre como organizar o casamento. 'Cerimônia de casamento' thumb|Uma cerimônia acontecendoA cerimônia não será mais cedo podendo começar em aproximadamente 24 horas. Maramal diz que tempo cerimônia pode ser entre amanhecer e ao anoitecer; no entanto, a cerimônia pode acontecer em qualquer hora do dia. Durante a cerimônia, o Dragonborn tem uma última chance para afirmar o casamento antes de prosseguir. NPCs quem missões já foram concluídas podem aparecer na cerimônia de casamento como convidados. Se o Dragonborn já possui quaisquer casas, em seguida, o housecarl correspondente (s) também estará presente. No caso de algumas esposas potenciais, NPCs que são importantes para que o personagem pode aparecer. Se o Dragonborn perde sua cerimônia de casamento, eles podem se aproximar do parceiro pretendido e pedir para outra oportunidade. Maramal então concorda em hospedar outra cerimônia, no dia seguinte. 'Vida de Casado' Uma vez que a cerimônia de casamento está completa sua nova esposa irá te abordas, a esposa vai perguntar onde o Dragonborn quer viver. Se a esposa possui propriedade, que será apresentada como uma opção; o Dragonborn também pode selecionar qualquer da casa (s) que possui atualmente. A seleção não necessita de ser permanente; podendo ir para qualquer uma das casas disponíveis está disponível a qualquer momento, iniciando o diálogo apropriado com a esposa. Se a esposa é housecarl do Dragonborn, "sua casa" é a casa aplicável do Dragonborn que eles são responsáveis. Uma vez casados, o comportamento da esposas muda. Mais notavelmente, o tom de voz e mudanças de comportamento, e muitas vezes eles vão se referir ao Dragonborn como "amor" ou "querida" a partir desse ponto. No entanto, se o Dragonborn se casa com um de seus / suas housecarls, o Dragonborn vai ainda ser referido como "o meu Thane", usando o diálogo subordinado. Se a esposa do Dragonborn se muda para uma cidade diferente de onde eles se originaram de viver em uma das casas do Dragonborn, a esposa pode indicar que ele / ela deseja tornar-se dono de uma loja para se manter ocupado enquanto o Dragonborn está fora. Uma vez por dia, o Dragonborn pode pedir a sua esposa para cozinhar algo. A esposa vai fazer uma refeição caseira, o que aumenta a regeneração de Magicka, Saúde e Stamina. Se o Dragonborn dorme na casa com a esposa, o Dragonborn receberá um bônus temporário chamado "Lover's Comfort" que aumenta a taxa de skill-learning em 15% por 8 horas. No entanto, este bônus não pode ser obtido se a Lover Stone estiver ativada (a solução pode ser usar o Aetherial Crown), ou se o Ritual de Sangue foi tomado para se tornar um lobisomem. Se o Plug-in Oficial Hearthfire está instalado, o casamento também pode incluir as crianças. Filho adotivo do Dragonborn também poderá ser adotado pela esposa, eles podem se mover bem como instantaneamente para dentro da casa onde o novo filho ou filha do Dragonborn está vivendo. Isso acrescenta uma outra opção de diálogo com a esposa permitindo que o Dragonborn para perguntar como as crianças são; também acrescenta diálogo genérico para a criança, onde a atividade será mencionado que ambos fizeram juntos. Nota: Como esposas atuam como fornecedores, o Dragonborn pode comprar e vender itens com eles. No entanto, se a esposa é convidado a seguir o Dragonborn, a esposa só vai vender itens de seu / sua inventário até eles se separarem. Esposas apenas atuam como comerciantes no lar, ou seja, itens que não podem ser vendidos para eles enquanto eles estão seguindo (para reduzir o peso de transporte, por exemplo). Casamentos potenciais 'Mulheres' 'Homens' Forçando casamento PC A opção de diálogo casamento pode ser forçada a aparecer em NPCs, abrindo o console, visando o NPC desejado e digitar o comando "addfac 19809 1". Isso poderia causar problemas com NPCs que não estavam destinados originalmente para ter esta opção. A amizade deve ter sido iniciada com o NPC na forma de uma busca, como a sua disposição (o que é uma estatística oculta) precisa ser de um certo nível, a fim de que eles reconheçam o Amulet of Mara. Em alternativa, o comando "player setrelationshiprank 4" pode ser usado após a adição da pessoa para a união. Não é possível se casar com várias das pessoas no jogo, como Ulfric Stormcloak. Divórcio Tentando se separar é impossível sem os comandos do console. Buscando help "breakup" 4 trará diálogo e missões que mostram referência ao que provavelmente era a intenção original de dividir com a esposa. 'Opção um' A quest relationshipbreakup pode ser usaba. PC: Use os seguintes comandos: *'completequest 0007431B' *'resetquest 0007431B' *'resetquest 00021382' (Esta é apenas formalidade para redefinir a quest "marriege"). O acima impedirá o Dragonborn de ter que matar seu cônjuge, embora eles vão comentar sobre o quanto até mesmo o pensamento deles faz seu sangue ferver. Não testado, mas possivelmente player setrelationshiprank 4 pode corrigir isso. 'Opção dois' * *O cônjuge deve ser morto *O comando do console setstage RelationshipMarriage 10 deve, então, ser usado *Os comandos do console resurrect deve ser usado ao lado do ex-cônjuge (e, eventualmente, o comando player setrelationshiprank 4 sobre ele / ela para manter o status de relacionamento obtidos com as missões NPC relacionados) *O velho Amulet of Mara não precisa ser abandonado ou vendido. *'Opção três' *O Amulet of Mara deve ser mantido, ou outro deve ser encontrado. *Qualquer item deve ser tomado a partir do cônjuge atual antes de iniciar este processo. **removefac 51596 **player.removefac C6472 **resetquest 74.793 **resetquest 21382 **setstage 74.793 10 *O antigo cônjuge vai sair imediatamente da casa e retornar ao seu local regular. *24 horas devem ser esperadas. Conquistas